disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow
"Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow", also known as just simply "Let it Snow", is a song included as the 12th track of the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album. It was sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. The song is later sung by Isabella in the Season 3 episode, "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". Matching its romantic nature, Isabella's feelings for Phineas Flynn is shown while she sings with the snow. Additional lyrics from the album version are during the episode's end credits. The song was also sung by Wayne and Wanda in episode 121 of The Muppet Show. The skit ends abruptly when an entire pile of snow is dumped on them. The original Bing Crosby recording of the song is heard in the video Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs. The latest appearance of the song was in 2013, when Liv Rooney, a character on Liv & Maddie, sang it at her town's Christmas festival. Lyrics :Oh the weather outside is frightful :But the fire is so delightful :And since we've no place to go :Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow :It doesn't show signs of stopping :And I've brought some corn for popping :The lights are turned way down low :Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow :When we finally kiss goodnight :How I'll hate going out in the storm :But if you really hold me tight :All the way home I'll be warm :The fire is slowly dying :And my dear we're still goodbyeing :But as long as you love me so :Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow Background Information *The song was written by lyricist Sammy Cahn and composer Jule Styne in 1945 in Hollywood, California during one of the hottest days on record. It is one of a number of winter-related ones generally associated with the Christmas season, despite there being no direct reference to Christmas in it. *The outfits Isabella wears during the song: *#Her regular winter outfit. *#Same outfit, with purple santa hat. *#Same as above, with white coat with bow at neck. *#Light purple hoodied coat with her hair tucked in, with light purple muff. *#Fuzzy dark purple hoodied coat, with indigo leggings and dark purple boots. *#Her regular winter outfit, with scarf and mittens added. *#White coat with dark purple pants, boots, and hat with dalmation design (end credits). *#White coat with purple miniskirt, ice skates, and her regular winter hat but darker (end credits). *Isabella makes 8 clothing changes in the song. *Given the romantic nature, the song has to do with Isabella's affections for Phineas Flynn, as seen in "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". *The is the first time Ginger Hirano is seen with a bow. *In Latin Spanish, the song was never dubbed, both episode and album. **The same thing happened with Castillian Spanish, but the album version was dubbed. *This is the 10th time Isabella sings a line by herself at one point of the song (The Yellow Sidewalk, Danville for Niceness, among others). The 5th one she sings is the main singer (City of Love, S'Winter, The Yellow Sidewalk, The Dad-inator), and the 2nd one is (originally) not in an episode (The Dad-inator). vi:Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow Category:Songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Romance songs Category:Season 3 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:The Muppets songs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Christmas carols Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Songs by holiday